She Was Mine
by Daienara
Summary: On the way to a new year at school, Draco notices a new student. Draco/OC Format fail fixed
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't like Harry. Things will happen in this story that will reflect this opinion, please if you review keep in mind that you were warned. Also sorry about the format fail it had been in paragraphs I don't know what happened.

**She Was Mine.**

Draco stood quietly, staring down at the small, slumbering body, reaching down to touch the downy black fuzz that crowned the infants head. A smile curved the young blond's lips for the first time in weeks.

She was beautiful, though he knew that without looking at her, and this had been the first time he had looked at her since she'd been born weeks before. Lifting the small body from the crib, he moved towards the window and lowered himself into the rocking chair where the nurse would sit to feed the girl.

Draco lifted his gaze from the cherub like face of the sleeping babe and gazed at the moon, letting the silver light wash over them both. "She was beautiful..." he murmured to the child "I thought you should know." the 15-year-old Malfoy blinked a number of times to hold his tears at bay and gently rocked while his daughter slept in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

He remembered the first time he had laid eyes on the girl. He had been walking through the car on the train where the more well off students rode, she was in a private compartment, something like the others had only bigger and decked out with what looked to be some rather plush seats. He wouldn't have even looked had it not been for the movement that caught his eye through the unshaded window in the door.

She had sat by the window where one could watch the hills roll by during the long ride, the sunlight poured in and glistened off her long black tresses and the small metal file she was using to file her nails into points. His eyes trailed down and rested on a pair of long, milky white legs that were crossed neatly, one foot bouncing with the movement of the train.

She must have felt his eyes on her because she lifted her eyes and met his with a dazzling emerald gaze. He felt the breath catch in his throat and watched her slowly push herself up from her seat and cross to the door where she drew the shade down on him.

"Stuck up bitch doesn't she know who I am?" he muttered to himself and continued to the water closet.

The shade was still drawn when he was on his way back to his seat where he found his friend, Kat, was gone, having left her owl behind. The train lurched suddenly and Draco fell sideways into an empty seat, the movement rattling Tanner's cage and waking the bird who let out an indignant shriek and flapped about, throwing up feathers. "Damn it." he groaned and when to find Kat.

If the voices on the other side of the private compartment were any indication he guessed she was in there. He was proved right after knocking when the door opened. Both girls were lounging back on opposite sides of the compartment, and both stared at him. "your owl is about to become a pile of feathers." he said to the younger, blond girl, unable to stop his gaze from sliding to the other girl, who was laying back with a small ball of black fuzz on her chest.

Kat shoved past him rudely and he stood in the doorway a moment longer. The girl glancing up and cooing to the ball of fuzz, which turned out to be a kitten, scratching between its ears "you see, Majesty? That is a prime example of bad hair." she smirked. Draco slammed the door shut, catching his reflection in the glass. His hair was disheveled thanks to that fall and there were feathers sticking out of the messy platinum mane 'bugger' he thought to himself and pulled a tawny feather from the mess, going back to his seat.

~*~*~

A few hours later they were all gathered in the dinning hall listening to the usual announcements to start the year, then came the sorting of the first years. Draco couldn't help but pay attention when Dumbledore called out the final name, Mana Ravine.

The girl rose from her perch amongst the first years, though she herself had to be fourteen at least "transfer?" he heard Kat murmur beside him and he shrugged "probably" he noticed he wasn't the only one watching, almost all of the male population of the school-teachers included-had their eyes trained on the sway of the teen's shapely hips or the swell of her chest. The crowd seemed to inhale as one when she lowered herself to the waiting stool and crossed her legs. "Nice panties." Kat commented beside him with a smirk, Draco glanced away in an attempt to pretend he hadn't been looking.

The Ravenclaw table went wild when the hat placed her in their house 'lucky sods' he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The feast wound down and the students were sent to their houses for the night.

Draco crawled into his bed with a groan a while later, sleep pulling at his limbs but every time he closed his eyes he could see her. He honestly couldn't help himself. She wasn't there but still she was taunting him.

He could vividly see the crimson curve of her lips, the bright emerald toned eyes and the sleek black hair that fell straight to her waist and framed a face so pale and so beautiful it could make a china doll jealous. Draco let his mind drift, remembering every detail about her that he could recall-which was every insignificant one-while his hands, with a mind of their own apparently, went about abusing him. He muffled a groan with his pillow, his body quaking with the ferocity of his release.

After a quick trip to the washroom to clean up, Draco crawled back into his bed and fell almost immediately asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Potions. Malfoy groaned, pushing into the class, how did he always manage to get potions first thing?

He was still pondering this when the class started and when his new table mate sunk down onto the stool beside him. Distracted from his thoughts as the faint scent of, what he thought to be, lilacs invaded his senses, he glanced over then did a double take.

Mana sat beside him with her arms folded neatly in front of her for a moment before snaking a hand down into the pocket of her robes, which he couldn't help but notice did not adhere to the guidelines of proper student attire, especially since the hem of the garment just barely fell to cover her thighs. The searching hand came up after a moment with a red licorice rope, the action accompanied by a triumphant "ah ha!" which warranted a glare from Professor Snape.

She completely ignored the scathing look and bit off a piece of the licorice, glancing in his direction before offering the bitten sweet, smirking when he shook his head "I won't give you anything, promise." Draco couldn't help but return her smirk and took the candy from her, taking a bite of his own.

"Do you mind sharing your book with me?" she smiled prettily and he felt his heart lurch "Didn't you buy one? Like everyone else?" he didn't want to seem too eager to help her out lest she think him desperate or something. "Of course I did." she reached over and pulled his book closer so she could see its pages "but my trunk was apparently misplaced along the way."

She seemed to focus intently on the work once started but Draco found he could hardly concentrate on the lesson, her arm would brush against him when she reached to turn the page, or her foot would graze his leg as it bounced idly, its owner absorbed in the words before her, unaware of kicking him. He also decided he was much too fascinated by the way the thick black sheet of her hair would fall and obstruct her vision every couple of minutes only to have her hand lift and neatly tuck it behind the small curve of her ear, which, without fail, it escaped a couple minutes later.

By the time potions ended he had just barely finished the assignment and he knew half of it was not done right. Snape would have his ass, but he figured it just might be worth it if it meant he'd have the girl hanging onto his arm all year the way she did as they left the class.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who's that?" she questioned a few weeks later during lunch. Draco looked up when she spoke "who's who?" "that." she motioned across the dinning hall where Potter and his lot sat. Draco sneered and turned back to his plate "Potter." was all he said.

"The ginger isn't too bad looking.." she removed the lollipop from her mouth with a small pop, the girl must be a sugar junkie was the conclusion he had come to and her pockets were a never ending supply of the stuff. "The school has better to offer than that." he frowned, his head bent "like what?" she smirked, already rising from the bench and making her way across the hall, her hips swaying with each step. "Like me..." he murmured as he watched her retreating back.

Eyes followed her every movement, she knew it and she was used to it by now. It came with the territory of what she was. Males of all ages would watch her, the braver of the lot would occasionally try and chat her up but she rarely cared to be honest. It was a game and she was always the winner that's all that mattered.

Swaying over to where the pratty trio were seated, sitting beside Potter and nudging him aside some, leaning on her elbows to better show her cleavage. She offered a patronizing smile to their female friend "You know I've got something that would get rid of that frizz for you Hun" she smirked and turning her attentions to the redhead, offering him her hand "Hello... I'm Mana" smiling sweetly and batting her deep emerald eyes.

The redhead seemed stunned into a moment of silence before taking the offered hand, not seeming to notice the death glare he was getting from the brunette across the table. "Ron..." his voice cracked and his hand, she couldn't help but notice, was unpleasantly warm and sweaty. She resisted the urge to wipe her hand on her robes when he let go.

She settled herself more comfortably on the bench and talked sweetly, all the while watching the blond across the hall from the corner of her eye as she flirted shamelessly. She was trying to get a rise out of him but from all appearances it wasn't working, and that frustrated her. Maybe more than it should have.

"So...do you think you could maybe help me with my transfiguration homework...?" she brushed the hair back from her face and batted her lashes adorably, noting the colour rising in his cheeks as he nodded. "Great!" she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to his feet "We can work in the hall its quieter there," she glanced at his companions "you don't mind if I borrow him do you?" she didn't bother to wait for an answer from either of them, pulling him along.

She snatched up the book Draco was reading from on the way by and smirked when he shot her a glare. She could feel his eyes burning into her back all the way out through the archway and into the hall, where she found an alcove in the wall to sit with her new study-buddy.

"So...are we gonna snog?" she was disturbed from her thoughts fifteen minutes later by the redhead's voice. Looking up she saw he'd been staring at her. "Darling, I doubt you could handle it." in response he reached out and squeezed her breast.

She rolled her eyes some and placed a hand against the back of his head, drawing him closer, her voice lowered to a seductive whisper "Touch them again and you'll live out your days as a goldfish." she smiled sweetly.

"But I wanna.." he frowned "and I want a pony but you can't have everything you wa.... Oh wait I have several." she smirked then caught a movement from the corner of her eye, pressing her lips against the redhead's suddenly.

It was the single worst kiss ever.

She drew back and forced a giggle, brushing the hair from his forehead "your girl isn't going to like that you know." "fuck her." he grinned stupidly

"maybe later" she shifted herself into his lap and glanced back at the doorway to the dinning hall as Draco appeared, hardly glancing their way when he passed on his way to class.

Mana frowned and hopped off of Weasly's lap, snatching up the book from the bench "thanks for the help." she ruffled his hair and darted off down the hall to class.


	6. Chapter 6

"You were right." she dropped down on the stool beside Malfoy and slid his book over to him "he drools." Draco smirked, his blond head bent over his work "warned you." he chuckled.

"I need a mint." she muttered and rummaged in her pockets, which usually held a treasure trove of sweets but at the moment was frustratingly empty. "Damn." she sighed and peered over his shoulder, pulling a book out and flipping it open. Malfoy pushed a mint jellybean across the desk and looked up "I thought you didn't have any books?" he cocked a brow.

She broke the small candy in half and delicately sniffed the inside, you could never be too careful with those things "I lied." she smirked and popped the minty treat in her mouth "you have a problem with that?" her own brow rose questioningly and he shook his head with a laugh "Not at all."

The class passed slowly, McGonagall seemed to drone on and on endlessly. Malfoy glanced up at one point and felt the edges of his lips curl when he looked at her. She was taking notes, her head bent, the hair falling, as usual, to hide her face and when she pushed it back he saw she'd managed to get ink on her face just beside her mouth.

Without thinking he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and reached over, brushing the dark smudge from her pale skin, though a faint stain was left behind. Mana stiffened slightly and looked up, glancing at the stained cloth then touching her face. "....Thanks" she murmured and turned back to her work, letting the hair fall to hide the deep blush that now stained her cheeks.

When class finished awhile later she quickly closed her book and gathered up her things, hurrying off to her next class. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she rather enjoyed the fluttering sensation that had risen in her stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

She hadn't really been one much for rules and spent most of the mealtimes seated at the Slytherin tables with Draco and Kat, both of whom were her friends now. Tonight though she sat quietly at the Ravenclaw tables with her head lowered over her plate.

She glanced up once as Kat sat down, she was coming in late, Mana noticed while she stirred the food around on her plate. She had no appetite tonight. All of the boys who sat near her--and everyone who sat near her, she noticed, was a boy--took the opportunity to try out their best lines on her.

After a particularly bad one involving 'his slytherin' and 'her sorting hat' she pushed her plate away and got up, heading out into the hallways going towards her house.

It took a few minutes before she realized she was being followed. Turning around after hearing a footfall on the stones. She started with a gasp, her hand lifting to her chest in an attempt to still her startled heart "what are you doing here?" she grumbled, annoyed at being so jumpy.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." Draco frowned "you looked... Distracted in the dinning hall." he reached out and let his fingers curl into her palm slightly as he picked up her hand, somewhat shy though he couldn't help but be pleased when her cheeks pinkened "I'm just not hungry tonight..." her voice little more than a murmur.

"Are you **sure** you're alright?" he questioned, moving a little closer to her "Fine..." she shifted slightly then jolted some when his lips met her cheek with the feeling of a small electrical charge. "I'm going to bed..." she stammered slightly and hurried the rest of the way to the Ravenclaw house, leaving Draco standing in the hall with something between a frown and a smile on his face.

~*~*~

Mana was scolding herself while she gathered her stuff for a shower. "It was just a kiss, and not even a real one he only kissed your cheek!" she grumbled, stripping off her robes and the clothing under them then wrapping a thick blue towel around her naked form. Grabbing up the bottles of shampoo, conditioner and the bar of soap and of course her toothbrush and toothpaste, before going down to the house bathroom where the shower stalls were.

Turning on one of the showers that was set farther back in the line, even though she was the only girl there she still liked the privacy of it. She shivered against the chill of the building once her towel was off and hurried under the now hot stream, groaning softly as the steam engulfed her and the little jets of water from the ancient shower head pelted against her skin. There was nothing better than a hot shower when your mind was in a fuzz.

She got out and felt somewhat more at ease, crossing to the sinks and turning on a faucet, wetting the toothbrush and squidging out a blob of the white paste onto the end, running that briefly under the water then setting to work. Her mind seemed to drift while she brushed and she caught herself a minute or two later wondering whether or not Draco would taste of mint or cinnamon if she kissed him.

Her cheeks blazed suddenly and continued to burn when she rinsed and spat out the foamy water. Rinsing the sink out quickly and heading back to the girl's bedchamber. The others were starting to drift in now, some to sleep others to study and others still to change for a date. Or at least what counted as a date in this place.

Mana changed into the over sized shirt that made up her sleeping attire and crawled gratefully under the thick comforter with a sigh. She would go to sleep now and come morning she'd be all better. All this silly stuff in her mind was just because she wasn't focusing enough on her work so she'd just throw herself deeper in... Though she didn't really know what that would do she already got straight A's.

Little did she know, the fates had other things in mind for her. Such as a night of tossing and turning unable to sleep due to some....interesting mental images that continued to assault her mind. Many of them involving herself and a certain member of the Malfoy family. After a while she groaned loudly and pulled the pillow over her head and in the process, jostling the black ball of fuzz that was her kitten. He let out an indignant mew and got up, relocating to the pillow that covered her face.

She couldn't help but smile at the weight of the cat, how like a feline to not care that their mistress was suffering a crisis of perversion as long as he could be comfortable while it happened. When she couldn't breath any more she pulled the pillow away, the cat falling. "So that's how it is then?" she glared at the furry black beast who shot her a look in return that seemed to read "serves you right for waking me." she laughed despite the late hour and the exhaustion that pulled at her limbs "Brat."


	8. Chapter 8

Draco sat the next morning eating his breakfast in the dinning hall, he couldn't help but notice Mana was missing, he frowned lightly but shrugged. Whatever she'd show he figured and made the usual chit chat round the table with Kat and a few of his mates.

She didn't show until they were a good fifteen minutes into potions, stumbling into the room and practically dropping her books on the desk. Snape slammed his own book down on the desk in the front "Miss Ravine," he droned, fixing her with a hot glare "I trust you have a good excuse for your tardiness?" the edge of his mouth twitched in a slight sneer when she shook her head and sunk down on her stool beside him. "I will be expecting you for detention at the end of the day." Snape picked up his book and resumed reading as though the interruption hadn't happened.

Draco on the other hand no longer had much concern for the properties of a simple truth potion. "you look terrible..." he shrunk back a touch at the glare she turned on him, her emerald eyes burning into his face. If looks could kill he was sure his head would have burst. "Sorry I didn't mean anything by it...just you look like you might be sick is all..."

She glared again, though with less of a murderous intent this time "couldn't sleep," she yawned widely as if to emphasis her story "kept seeing....things..." glancing away some. Draco flushed "what kind of stuff?" he aimed for casualness but couldn't keep the slight tone of guilt from his voice, remembering what he himself had been thinking and dreaming of the night before. "just...stuff..." she mumbled, propping both their books up on the table in front of her then laying her head on her now folded arms. She was asleep within minutes.

He hesitated slightly then reached over when Snape wasn't looking, lightly rubbing the girl's back. He smiled when he was rewarded with a light moan from the sleeper, who arched slightly to the touch like a cat might when you pet it. Her hand had moved though and it bumped against one of the propped up books causing them both to topple with a bang.

The entire class turned and Snape was making his way towards them with a none too pleased look but Mana didn't stir. Draco jumped up, moving into Snape's path "She's fainted... Maybe I'd better take her to the infirmary." he offered. The professor eyed her for a moment and Draco looked her over as well, she was rather pale and the dark smudges under her eyes stood out bold against the china toned face. "He perhaps you should at that Mister Malfoy." Snape agreed after a moment of examination then turned back to the class, leaving Draco to his own devices as to getting the girl out of the room.

He put one of her arms around his neck and then looped one of his own under her knees and the other round her back, hoisting her up with surprising ease, she was lighter than he expected. He manoeuvred her towards the door where one of their classmates opened it for him and closed it behind them. He could hear Snape droning on through the thick wood and rolled his eyes, taking her to one of the many empty chambers in the castle so she could sleep in peace.

~*~*~

He wasn't sure when it happened. He'd been reading a book he had found in the room, sitting next to her while she slept. He glanced over the top of the book after a while and saw she had managed to wrap an arm around his leg and was using his thigh as a pillow. It occurred to him to wonder how the devil she had managed it without him noticing it.

She shifted, nuzzling her cheek against his thigh in her sleep, causing him to inhale slowly and close his eyes, thinking about anything he could to keep from disgracing himself in front of her if she woke up all of the sudden. Reaching down, Draco lightly stroked her head, the action seeming to soothe her so she relaxed back into her sleep.

It was quite awhile later that she started to show signs of waking, the sun had crept fairly high in the sky and he figured it had to be lunch if not later. Draco smiled lightly as her eyes fluttered open "morning" he laughed softly.

She blinked up at him slowly, lifting her head an inch "morning?" she looked around "what happened to class?" he brushed the hair from her face "you fell asleep."  
"oh...that's probably not good..."  
"its alright I covered for you."

Mana smiled a touch and pushed herself up into a sitting position "thanks..." Instead of replying Draco leaned in suddenly and pressed his lips against hers softly.

The breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat or ten but she relaxed into the kiss after a moment, her hand lifting to rest against his chest lightly, eyes closing as she seemed to melt against him with a soft moan. He pulled her gently closer so she now sat in his lap, his lips moving to her throat and one arm slipping into her robes so his hand rested gently against the small of her back.

"you're beautiful." he murmured hotly against her neck, causing a deep blush to stain her cheeks putting her hand to the back of his head and lifting it to kiss him again, harder. When they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers "I...I want you..." he stammered slightly.

Mana went rigid in his arms, pushing against his chest to stand up "You and every other male this side of Ireland..." she turned, moving for the door but he stopped her with a hand on her wrist "they lust...I love." he looked at her with such openness that she almost believed him "they all think that, Draco."

"They're wrong." he pushed the hair gently behind her ear "You don't even really know me." she frowned sadly, turning her head but was forced to look at him when he put a finger under her chin and lifted her head "I know enough."  
"how do you figure?"  
"I know you're smart, kind, gentle, sweet," he smiled softly "have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen and that my heart skips a beat every time you look at me... It almost makes me dizzy when you smile and my breath is stolen when I make you laugh," Draco's hand rested lightly against her cheek "and that's more than enough for me, Mana." His lips pressed softly against her own and her knees nearly gave out beneath her but his arm moving around her waist saved her from falling.

"You're beautiful." he murmured again, his lips moving to her neck. Mana blushed softly "flatterer." she mumbled through a gasp and Draco smirked "I'm not a snake for nothing doll." She couldn't help but giggle softly.

Draco pulled back slowly then and looked at her, his face a mask of seriousness. "Mana..." he swallowed heavily and took hold of her hands "I want you... I want you to be mine," his hands shook she noticed and smiled lightly "will you have me?" he was startled when she laughed and pulled his hands from hers "a simple no would have worked you know." he scowled and turned away. She laughed again and put a hand on his arm, turning him back to face her again "I'd like nothing more, Draco." she smiled sweetly and leaned in to kiss him once more.

~*~*~

They grew close quickly after that, stealing away when they could to spend quiet moments alone, talking endlessly about the most trivial things sometimes and about things of importance just as easily. Mana always felt most at ease when she was curled up beside Draco even when they said nothing for long periods at a time there was nothing awkward in the silence, instead it felt quite natural.

It was a fairly cold November night when they found themselves in their usual hideaway, an empty chamber that never seemed to get any traffic beyond their frequent visits. Despite being unused the room still held much of the contents from its days of being useful, a few couches, pillows tossed about even a bookcase that still held a few dusty, crumbling old forgotten volumes, they had both decided that it was probably once used as a school wide common room of sorts as the walls held hints of all four houses in the form of ancient, faded and quite tattered banners.

She shivered violently as the sharp autumn wind blew in the glassless window opening and cut through the room like a frigid knife. Draco frowned and pulled her closer so she straddled his lap and huddled close against his chest. She sighed softly when he wrapped the throw blanket he'd been smart enough to bring around them both, this followed by his arms around her waist to pull her tighter to him and share the warmth of his own body with her.

"Better?" he murmured into her hair, which he'd long since noticed, always smelled pleasantly of lilacs. The head against his chest nodded slowly before rising "much." she smiled softly, the light of the moon that leaked in through the window giving her a silver glow. "Good." he smiled back and kissed her.

Neither seemed to want to end the kiss, instead they deepened it, Draco's arms tightening around her smaller frame and crushing her against his, fingers moving up beneath her shirt and making her shiver softly at the slight chill of the digits.

"M-maybe this isn't a g-good idea..." she stammered slightly, arching her back when his now warmed fingers found their way to the place between her legs, though even as she protested her body betrayed her, her hips rocking against his stroking fingers. "We'll only go as far as you want." he murmured against her throat between soft nibbling kisses that made her gasp "that's why I don't think its a good idea....I...I don't know if I can say stop..." she blushed softly when a moan managed to escape her.

"You can."  
"and if I can't?"  
"I'll know."  
"but would you stop?"

He pulled back and smiled softly "if you wanted me to I would." he brushed his lips softly against her own and her fingers twisted in his hair gently "don't be scared." "I can't help it...I've never done this before..." her voice was soft but it wavered slightly "then we'll learn together."

~*~*~

It didn't hurt as much as she had thought it would and it seemed to last a long time and yet at the same time none at all. He was gentle. She had nothing to base this on but she knew it none the less.

It was awkward at first but they seemed to find a natural rhythm, using only things heard from older students but mostly relying on one of the body's most basic of instincts.

In the end she arched up against him with a cry as a ball of fire seemed to explode in her core and sent out ripples of tingling bliss through her extremities, and at almost the same time Draco collapsed on top of her with a groan, his head laying against her breast. His breath a soft tickling wisp as he caught his breath in short gasps.

"I love you..." he murmured a short time later and Mana just smiles and brushed her fingers through his platinum hair.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: You were warned in the begining.

A few days later they were again curled up in the abandoned chamber, this time with their books spread open around them to study. Draco though had apparently grown tired of the tiresome task and had resorted to something much more entertaining. He nuzzled against Mana's neck playfully, making her giggle and swat at him "stop that tickles." she mumbled around the quill that was stuck between her teeth.

"You like it." he smirked but stopped and rubbed her back instead, looking at her face "you're pale." he commented casually but she turned her gaze to him "I've been busy studying and...stuff," her thin shoulders lifting in a faint shrug "haven't gone out much so I haven't got a tan." "We could fix that."

Her eyes narrowed as she pushed herself up off the floor, snatching up her book as she did "yeah because everyone knows a tan is more important than your grades." her voice dripping sarcasm. Malfoy scowled "Fine!" he growled, dodging as she whirled around, already almost at the door.

Her arm drew back and she winged the book at his head "Ass!" she hissed and stomped out, slamming the door behind her then flinching as the solid weight of the book crashed against the thick wood behind her.

Mana sighed loudly, shaking her head, running her fingers through her hair and set off down the hall. Might as well give him time to cool off or he'd be impossible...hell she needed to cool off too, she had no idea what caused that outburst but she didn't care to repeat it by rushing back into the situation too quickly.

She was some way down the hall when a shadow detached itself from the rest of the dark that clung to the corners. The shadow quickly revealed itself to be none other than Potter "Hi." he flashed a smile and she returned it half hearted at best "hi." her voice was flat. She had noticed him watching her much too often and honestly he made her uncomfortable.

"Want to come and watch the quidditch practice?" he was walking a little too close and she moved aside slightly "No thank you." she noticed his frown "You're very pretty." he moved his hand, trying to brush his fingers against her arm. Mana jerked it away and faced him "I know. Now go away." she used the coldest tone she had which normally had them backing up and stuttering pathetically but instead his face dropped, his much too pleasant smile transforming into a terribly frightening scowl.

Harry's fingers tightened suddenly around her wrist, making her gasp "Ow you're hurting me!" she groaned and his grip tightened "I know." he glanced down the hall before tugging her roughly into the quidditch locker room. Mana jerked against his hold "let go you sorry excuse for...!" her insult was cut short by her head smacking viciously off the stone wall with a sickening thwack, there was shattering pain and then the world went suddenly black.

~*~*~

When she came to her head throbbed fiercely and bright flashes of light flashed behind her eyes when she tried to turn her head. Groaning loudly, she moved to lift her hand to her head in an attempt to try and stop the blinding pain and the nauseated surge in her belly, but her arm wouldn't move, either of them nor would her legs. Twisting her wrist she felt the rough abrasive texture of rope against her skin.

The nausea rose and a tight knot formed in her throat, keeping her from getting out anything more than a strangled sound of protest. Mana slowly became aware of a warm sensation on her legs and it took a while before her mind could come to the realisation that it was due to hands running from her calf to her thigh. "No..." it was the only word her fogged mind and knotted throat could manage to put together and choke out.

The owner of the hands continued on, unphased by the weak attempt at protest. The touch moved slowly up her body and paused at her chest, fingers pinching her breast and twisting painfully through the fabric of her shirt. The heavy weight of her robes were gone and she only knew she still had the t shirt and skirt she wore under on because she could feel the fabric shift in the wake of the roaming touch.

Her body arched instinctively to escape the vicious touch, the movement jarring her head, making dark spots dance behind her eyelids and a wave of bile rise in her throat. As an added insult she was slapped hard across the face, yelping at the shock. No one in her fourteen years had purposely used violence against her and she was rapidly growing tired of it. A faint growling sound rumbled in her throat but was cut off by another sharp slap that jerked her head to the side. "Shut up!" Harry barked, returning to pinching her breast. Mana could do no more than whimper and clamp her eyes shut, though doing so made her head swim with a dizzying sensation.

His fingers were working between her legs now, again with the pinching. She kept her eyes closed and forced herself to detach herself from her body. That course of action -or inaction as the case were- was cut off quickly though when a trio of fingers were roughly jammed into her. She bucked hard with a groan but couldn't dislodge him.

The fingers worked for a moment then stopped "so you are a slut." she didn't look at him but she could hear the grin in his voice, could feel his eyes on her and she never felt dirtier. There was a moment of shuffling noises then a soft groan of protesting wood from the planks of the bench she was bound to, then she felt his weight heavy on her chest.

"I'm just giving you what you want so quit fighting it." his breath was hot and moist in her ear, it sent a repulsed shudder through her. Mana had been about to make a rather rude comment about what she wanted which involved a broadsword, a sheep and some of the more sensitive parts of his anatomy but only managed a loud guttural groaning when he rammed himself into her opening brutally.

It lasted no more than a minute but it was the longest minute in history. He groaned and grunted disgustingly over her while he thrust himself into her core over and over again. His sweat dripped onto her face but she couldn't turn away from it because he had his fingers twisted up hard in her hair, sending jolts of pain through her skull. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, let out the most obscene groan and thrust jerkily inside of her, a warm gush splattering her innards.

He lay on her for a moment before climbing off and loosing her bindings "I'll kill you if you tell anyone." he said matter-of-factly and then she was alone.

~*~*~

Kat found her huddled up in the corner, crying, a little while later when she came in from her quidditch practice. Dropping her broom, the younger girl rushed over and knelt down "Mana!? What happened?!" her voice was laced with concern.

Mana reached up and touched the back of her head, her fingers scarlet from the blood that oozed from her head where it had been cracked against the stones. Kat's eyes sprang wide then narrowed as she whipped out her wand and mumbled something under her breath. Mana groaned loudly, the fractured fragments of her skull knitting back together causing searing pain.

"Are you okay?" Kat asked anxiously, putting her hand on Mana's shoulder but the older girl pulled away and heaved violently. She wiped her face with her robe which Kat now handed her then looked up weakly. "I'm tired..." her voice was flat as was her stare. Kat nodded and helped her stand then lead her out of the locker room but instead of taking her to the Ravenclaw house she took her to a hall that ended in a dead end.

"You can rest here... No one will bother you because no one knows its here. Thomas made sure of that." there seemed to be a hint of pride in her words but Mana couldn't be bothered to really give a damn at the moment. She watched the girl press a series of stones then took her hand when it was offered, being pulled through the wall which still from all appearances was solid.

It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the dimness in the new room though even then she couldn't make out much beyond the dark outline of furniture and other objects. Kat on the other hand had no difficulty moving around the space. She guided Mana towards the largest shape in the room-- which proved to be a bed --and made her lay down, crawling up beside her.

Mana squirmed lightly when she got close and was apparently sniffing her. The blond stiffened after snuffling around at her neck and made a noise that could only be called a growl "Draco will pay for this!" she hissed and thrust herself out of the bed. "Don't..." Mana murmured, curling up into herself, she didn't want Draco to know, didn't want to know what he'd say. "He knows better than to harm a pure blood!" Kat barked and before Mana could say anything else the girl was gone back through the wall.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco was kicked back in the slytherin common room. He was still pissed off about the fight but hanging out with a few of his mates had managed to lower his temper from a seething rage to a simmering bubble. He hadn't even seen it coming, one second he was sitting back laughing at Goyle and the next he was face down on the floor with his jaw on fire.

He rolled over and stared up at the blond, glaring viciously "What the hell, Kat?! Have you lost your damned mind!" he pushed himself up but the girl slugged him again. "Rapist!" she spat and kicked at him, her foot glancing off his ribs as he rolled out of the way "what are you bloody talking about?!" he snarled and stood up again, wary in case she attacked again.

"You raped her! Your scent was all over her!" she spat, oblivious to the group of people staring. "Who the hell are you talking about?!" Draco was confused and rather not appreciating her accusations. "Mana!" she lunged again but he was ready this time and pushed her away "Of course you'd smell me on her we sit beside each other in every class, we hang out...." he cut off slowly, he didn't want to say what else they had been doing, not in front of this crowd. People would talk and none of it would be nice but all of it would be about Mana.

"You raped her." Kat said again, low. "Stop saying that!" he nearly screamed it at her, "then prove it!" she spat back "Just ask her! She'll tell you damn it!" the conversation-- if one could use such a civil word for their current exchange --was making him feel distinctly sick in the pit of his stomach.

"She's in no state to tell me anything." Kat's voice cool, her words stabbing a shard of ice into his heart and chilling him to the bones. "What?" his face went through a series of emotions, he knew it must because the same emotions were fighting for dominance in his body. Fear and panic drew a tie.

"What happened?!" he demanded, grabbing Kat's arm hard "for gods sake tell me she's alright!" Kat stared at him oddly for a moment then pulled her arm away "...come with me..." she had lowered her voice now and turned, heading out into the halls and Draco followed.

She made a quick stop outside the Ravenclaw house, slinking in the shadows, which seemed to mould and shape her, and they very well might have for when she emerged Draco had to drop his gaze to his feet where the silver kitten darted past. She slipped into the Ravenclaws' quarters but was only gone a minute or two.

When she came out she was herself again and held a ball of black fuzz, which peered at him lazily with eyes almost the exact shade of his mistress's "She'll want him..." Kat pushed past and lead him now to the hidden doorway

~*~*~

She was asleep, huddled under the blankets when they stepped through, but it was obvious to Kat she had moved. She was wet now and the red silk of the pillowcase where her head rested was darkened to the shade of fresh blood as the water from her hair soaked into it. Majesty gave a soft murr and sprung from his perch in her arms, trotting towards the bed and leaped up, mewling softly and curling up in a fluffy ball beside his Mistress's head purring.

The familiar rumble from the half grown cat near her face seemed to be a soothing factor for the girl because no sooner did the beast curl up and turn on his motor did she shift beneath the covers, her slumbering body seeming to release some of the tension that wound it tight and the frown between her brows eased slightly.

Draco's own body felt twisted and taut, as if about to break suddenly apart. He moved closer slowly and stood at the bedside biting his lip hard enough that he tasted blood. He lifted his hand slowly "Draco d..." before Kat could get out the word 'don't' Draco had reached out and touched the sleeping girl, who promptly jerked awake and pulled back with a blood curdling scream, her eyes still glazed with sleep.

The cat on the bed bolted with a yowl and Kat cringed and pulled back with her hands over her ears. Draco winced but didn't draw away, instead crawling up beside the shaking girl and very carefully reaching out to touch her cheek, frowning when she cringed back from him. "Mana..." his took him a couple tries to actually get the word out through the thickness in his throat and the effort to fight back the tears that threatened to escape his eyes.

Mana whimpered when his finger grazed over her split lip or passed over the bruise, that covered most of her face, a little too hard. "Who hurt you?" Draco demanded after taking a hasty inventory of her minor injuries, the worst having been to her skull but Kat had taken care of that one.

She shook her head slightly, a sob catching in her throat before she fell against his chest, her fingers twisting in the front of his robes "Mama was right," she whimpered between sobs "it was a mistake to leave the Manor." Draco smoothed his hand gently over her hair until she pulled away "I want to go home... I belong in the Highlands."

She rubbed at her face to rid herself of her tears before noticing Draco staring at her "what?" she frowned "You're Scottish?" he cocked his head a touch "...yes?" she blinked and looked at him funny "what of it?" she really didn't see what the deal was. "You just... Don't sound like a Scot...." he shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair.

A sigh pushed through her slightly parted lips as she shook her head slowly "Daddy hired speech coaches. Said he wanted me to sound as educated as I was. Do you have a problem with that?" Draco shook his head, he really didn't want to start anything right now and she was starting to get that look in her eye that meant she could and would fight over anything.

"I want to go home." she said again and this time Draco nodded slowly "alright...tomorrow I'll take you to Dumbledore." "You don't have to go with me." she mumbled softly, looking away. He turned her face back to him and smiled softly then pressed a kiss to her forehead "I want to. Now get some rest."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning he went with her to speak to Dumbledore. She was jumpy, quite unlike her usual self and it worried him.

They sat outside the office for a while until finally the ancient headmaster emerged to greet them, though he seemed somewhat hesitant to allow Draco to accompany her in the meeting. "Don't you have a potions class to attend Mr. Malfoy?" he questioned when Draco rose beside Mana to enter the office.

Draco had been about to respond and had just opened his mouth when Mana gripped his arm. "He's here because I want him here... To offer moral support." she fixed her emerald gaze on the headmaster and he sighed "very well, come in both of you." Draco couldn't help but notice Dumbledore's hand moving to rest against the girl's back and narrowed his eyes some but Mana didn't seem to mind the familiar touch.

They sat across from him on the opposite side of the massive desk for a few minutes while Dumbledore gathered a few files from his drawers and lay them in front of him. "Right," he fixed his eyes solely on Mana "what is this impromptu meeting about Mana?"

She straightened her back and smoothed her hand down over her robes to smooth the fabric, clearing her throat before speaking "Well sir... To be frank, I want to go home." this seemed to stun the old man for his eyes widened "Why would that be?" he leaned forward and folded his hands. "I've come to find this place is not a proper fit for me and I wish to return home."

He rested his head in his hands for a moment and took several deep breaths then looked back at her, his gaze wise with his age "Now Mana," he laced his fingers together over the papers in front of him "did we not talk about this before your father agreed to let you attend Hogwarts?" a snowy brow rose slightly over one eye and Mana nodded slightly "well yes but," Dumbledore waved a hand, dismissing her protest "You swore to he and I both that you wouldn't let your flighty nature take hold again."  
"I know but!" again she was cut off.

"Your grades are impeccable, you have friends," he nodded towards Draco, which was the first time he acknowledged his presence during this conversation "and your teachers all say you interact well with your peers so I see no reason to grant you your request I'm sorry. You should have thought about this before begging your father and I to come here."

She sighed softly and lowered her gaze "you don't understand." at this Dumbledore's snowy brows rose again but only for a moment "on the contrary Mana. I understand the nature of a free spirit quite well, your mother is just the same after all," Draco sat back quietly and just listened to the conversation "but I cannot aide this behaviour any longer. You'll have to stay and that's final."

Mana sighed and rose from her seat, not waiting for a dismissal from Dumbledore, and exited the room quietly, Draco not far behind her. "Don't worry about him... he's just a miserable old bast..." he was cut off when she turned on him "_Don't_ talk about him like that." she hissed and turned again, heading down the hall. The suddenness of the action made him pause for a moment and stare after her, but he shook it off and caught her up easily "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

She shrugged again and reached out to take his hand though her hold was lose. "I get defensive when people talk about my Godfather is all..." she mumbled "Besides he's probably right." she added under her breath.

"Right about what?" Draco stopped and turned her to face him "You haven't done anything wrong and it's understandable that you'd want to leave, just....tell him why and maybe he'll change his mind..." Mana's back went rigid and she shook her head quickly. "No. Then he'd tell Daddy and I can't.... I just can't..." her lip started to tremble but she fought against the urge to cry and just repeated "No." Draco sighed lightly and let go of her hand but stayed near her on the way to potions class.


	12. Chapter 12

Several weeks passed and Mana had slowly started to calm back down, though she was constantly looking over her shoulder and still jumped if someone made too sudden a movement, but she was getting better.

Draco looked up from his book when she stumbled into potions—late for the dozenth morning in a row if he had counted right—and dropped a bag full of sweets on the table next to him. Draco cocked a brow and looked at her "Take it." she groaned and slumped down onto her stool "It's making me fat." he couldn't help but smirk "You're not fat." he pointed out and she glared at him "Am. Look!" she straightened up and smoothed the fabric of her robes down over her stomach where the slightest shadow of a bump was visible. If you really looked for it.

"Kinda cute." he smiled but she failed to see any humour in it "I am not going to be fat because you think it's kinda cute. It's gotta go." she was pouting heavily. "You're not fat." he argued "Getting." she countered and stuck a lollipop in her mouth, making him laugh "Don't laugh at me!" she whined and lay her head down on the table.

Draco rubbed her back lightly, turning his attentions back to his book until she groaned a few minutes later "I wish this stupid stomach bug would go away, I'm tired of being sick." Draco frowned, she'd been complaining about being sick for a good month at least and that wasn't normal. "You should go to the infirmary and see what's going on." she shook her head and the conversation ended when Kat wandered into the room and sat between them."Free candy?" she eyed the bag, grinning when Mana shoved it at her "Take it. It made me fat." she whined again, squirming uncomfortably in her seat.

Mana jumped suddenly when someone's cauldron made a loud poof and a cloud of smoke rose into the air. Everyone clapped and praised the Granger girl on how pretty the smoke smelled which was the point of the project, Mana though was too busy noisily expelling the contents of her stomach into the cauldron that sat in the middle of their table.

"Eww." Kat wrinkled her nose and scooted closer to Draco. Mana lifted her gaze to look at her over the lip of the cauldron "very. Stupid stomach bug..." she groaned, not quite sure she was finished vomiting. Kat arched a silvery blond brow and smirked "Maybe you're pregnant and it's just morning sickness." The older girl stiffened slightly "It's all day sickness. It's a bug." she muttered and swapped out the cauldron for the one on the next table while the students who sat there were away from the table.

"Mhmm." Kat leaned over and poked at the bump under her robes "You've been saying that for awhile haven't you?" Mana moaned pathetically and dropped her head down on the desk "Make her go away." she whined at Draco and closed her eyes but Draco was looking at Kat oddly "Kat..." he started then ran his fingers through his platinum hair before going on "Do you know how...?" he didn't need to finish the question and Kat nodded "Thomas taught me...we should take her somewhere else though." she looked around at the other students, noticing Snap giving the trio a rather unpleasant look before she and Draco hustled a protesting Mana out of the classroom.

~*~*~

"You shouldn't feel anything." Kat was saying after they had her laid back on a couch in her and Draco's usual meeting place, her head cushioned on a dusty throw pillow. She had protested the entire time they had lead her through the hallways but now that she was laying down she lost the urge to argue and wanted very much to sleep, she was so bloody tired.

"its actually really easy," Kat was talking to Draco "and handy since we lack the means of getting a hold of a muggle pregnancy test.""not pregnant," Mana muttered "sick."

"Of course you are, dear." Kat smiled some at the girl on the couch, finding herself taking to her as though she were a small child even though she was older than Kat. "Just close your eyes and we'll be finished in a couple moments." Mana sighed dramatically and closed her eyes while the younger girl took aim at her middle with her wand and murmured quietly to herself and after a brief pause the tip of her want turned red, she shifted it up towards Mana's face just to be sure it wasn't detecting her life and the end instantly went blue then to red when she moved it back to her middle. "Told you. There is definitely a heartbeat in there." Kat smirked smugly and Mana opened her eyes, staring at the red glow, turning paler still.

Draco, behind Kat was a blank slate for all of two moments before he grinned wide "A baby...really?" he moved to crouch down beside Mana and laid a palm against the slight bump, leaning in to kiss her but she pulled away and grit her teeth "Draco..." she said slowly but he wasn't listening "I'll have to contact Father...let him know...prepare a nursery, hire the finest med-witches..." Mana bit her lip and looked to Kat who frowned slightly then she tried again "Draco..." her voice a little louder this time.

He was still in his own little daze "I'll take care of you both I promise." he looked down and noticed the frown on her face and paused "What's wrong?"

"Are you going to let me talk?"  
"Of course."

"You realise..." she bit her lip again before sighing lightly "It may not be yours..."

Draco frowned now and brushed the dark hair back from her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead "It's ours. Even if... the blood says different. It doesn't matter." Mana couldn't help but smile lightly "From what I hear, blood always matters to a Malfoy." he shrugged lightly "Not this time." pulling her head against his chest "I'm sorry.." she murmured into his robe "What for giving me all those sweets I won't eat?"

"That there's doubt..."

He lifted her head so he could look at her, wearing the most serious face he possibly could "There isn't any."


End file.
